russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ Makes History with Its 100th Episode!
Posted on January 23, 2016 by IBC Your Sunday feel-good party habit Hey it's Fans Day! marked its historic 100th episode this Sunday (January 24) as IBC-13’s youth-oriented musical variety show on Philippine television. The show goes all out with the world-class performance from David Archuleta and a special performance from the powerful diva Via Saroca to promote her song Tanging Ikaw .Also, watch out for the dance hits of Harana Na Na Na Na from the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador in her new segment reformat entitled Rated Janella. Coleen Garcia, Sue Ramirez, Bret Jackson, Kobe Paras, Belle Mariano and Alexandra Macanan joins the party; another treat from the hottest loveteams Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga; and birthday girl Ysabel Ortega unwraps a pretty surprise with BJ Forbes, Paolo Santiago and Renz Valerio. Also, don’t miss an another production number from teen stars of Secarats are Roel Manlangit, Justin Ward, Francis Magundayao, Keith Cruz, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Erika Mae Salas and Miguel David under the segment Team Secarats. Sing-along with Hey it's Fans Day! Singing Superstars including Born to be a Superstar finalists Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy and Maegan Bascug as they deliver the interpretations of love songs from the 80s, witness superb feel-good performances from James, Donnalyn Bartolome, Michael Pangilinan, the lovely diva Alyssa Angeles and Miguel Aguila. Also, prepare for a sizzling dance numbers in Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw are Dominic Roque, Ingrid dela Paz, Michelle Vito, Jerome Ponce, Eugene Herrera, Albie Casiño, Tricia Santos and Elisse Joson. A smash hit of the pop heartthrob James Reid and the urban-pop sensation Young JV in Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms featuring the hip-hop and R&B singer Quest. Plus, Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada with Josh Padilla, Gabbi Garcia and Manolo Pedrosa. Don’t miss the country’s top-rating, award-winning youth-oriented variety show, Hey it's Fans Day! this Sunday, 11:30am, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HeyItsFansDay100. 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (January 24, 2016) : Before the opening: Hey it's Fans Day! celebrated in 100th episode : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Opening: James Reid : James Reid (Live My Life by Far East Movement feat. Justin Bieber) : Opening: James with Donnalyn Bartolome : Donnalyn Bartolome (We Got The World by Icona Pop) : Opening: James with Roel Manlangit : Roel Manlangit (I Wanna Be Rich by Calloway) : Opening: Marlo Mortel : Marlo Mortel (Simply Irresistible by Robert Palmer) : Opening: James with Janella Salvador : Janella Salvador (I Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato) : Opening: James with Young JV :Young JV (sing-rap #thatPOWER by will.i.am feat. Justin Bieber) :James, Janella and Young JV (sing-rap #thatPOWER by will.i.am feat. Justin Bieber) with Donnalyn, Roel and Marlo :Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Singing Superstars (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Production number : Pag Tumatagal Lalong Tumitibay - Wadab : One Kiss - Jeronimo (Team Secarats) 'Opening Number of ''Hey It's Fans Day! (February 7, 2016) : Opening: Coleen Garica, Rico dela Paz and Gabbi Garcia : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Josh Padilla (sing for Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars) : Francis Magundayao, Renz Atyona, Hiro Volante and Michael Tañeca : Marlo Mortel (sing Follow You Down by Gin Blossoms) : Young JV (sing for Hotshots by Gary Valenciano) : Josh, Young JV and Marlo (sing for Hotshots by Gary Valenciano) w/ Riva, Francis, Renz, Hiro and Michael '''IBC-13 makes history for its milestone episodes: 2014 *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (100th episode: Happy 100th episode) (May 23) *''Janella in Wonderland'' (100th episode: Janella Down Under the Sea) (May 27) *''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' (100th episode: Ang Huling Kabanata) (June 17) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (150th episode: Happy 150th episode) (July 19) *''Anna Luna'' (100th episode: Alab Salita) (July 22) *''Only Me and You'' (100th episode: Tough in Love) (July 29) *''Born to be a Superstar'' (100th episode: 100th episode) (August 24) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (200th episode: Happy 200th episode) (September 15) *''Anna Luna'' (150th episode: Naulilang Anak) (September 30) *''Only Me and You'' (150th episode: Always Somewhere) (October 3) *''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (100th episode: Janella vs. Men Rey) (December 5) *''Voltron Man'' (100th episode: Laban Ka, Voltron Man!) (December 26) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (250th episode: Happy 250th episode) (November 12) *''Anna Luna'' (200th episode: Bakit Ba Sa Langit?) (December 9) 2015 *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (300th episode: Happy 300th episode) (January 9) *''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (150th episode: Janella Intensive Supers) (February 13) *''Kailangan Kita'' (100th episode: Hinahanap Ka) (February 13) *''Anna Luna'' (250th episode: Magdurusa Ka) (February 19) *''Voltron Man'' (150th episode: Voltron Man vs. Nikap) (March 6) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (350th episode: Happy 350th episode) (March 9) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (400th episode: Happy 400th episode) (May 9) *''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (200th episode: Nega Jenalla Hot Summer) (April 29) *''Anna Luna'' (300th episode: Napakasakit Bilang Anna Luna) (May 5) *''Voltron Man'' (200th episode: Ang Ugat ni Voltron Man) (May 13) *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (100th episode: Happy ni Maya) (June 27) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (450th episode: Happy 450th episode) (July 6) *''Anna Luna'' (350th episode: Kasalanan Kita) (July 14) *''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (250th episode: Janella Saves Computer Man) (July 8) *''Born to be a Superstar'' (150th episode: 150th episode) (August 9) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (500th episode: Happy 500th episode) (September 1) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (550th episode: Happy 550th episode) (October 29) *''Before I Fall in Love'' (100th episode:When My Life Begin) (November 30) *''Bagets Kids'' (100th episode: Grow Kid in You) (December 18) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (600th episode: Happy 600th episode) (December 26) 2016 *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (100th episode: You and I) (January 2) *''Diveregent'' (100th episode: Insurgent) (January 8) *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (100th episode: #HIFD100) (January 24) *''Dingdong n' Lani'' (100th episode: Special Guest: Jaya and Noel Cabangon) (January 31) *''Kumander Bawang'' (100th episode: Kumander Bawang vs. Kulog) (February 15) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (650th episode: Happy 650th episode) (February 22) *''Bagets Kids'' (150th episode: Kidsters) (February 26) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (700th episode: Happy 700th episode) (April 23) *''Glory Jane'' (100th episode: Trust Me) (June 8) *''Bimby'' (100th episode: Ang Mabait) (June 22) *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (150th episode: Father's Day ni Sir Chief) (June 18, 2016) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (750th episode: Happy 750th episode) (June 20) *''The Enchong Dee Show'' (100th episode Interview with Rodrigo Duderte) (June 29, 2016) *''Born to be a Superstar'' (200th episode: 200th episode) (July 10) *''Syrena'' (100th episode: Syrena in the Sea) (July 27) *''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (100th episode: Langit Kung Anak) (July 28) *''Cash Cab Philippines'' (100th episode: 100 Cash Cab) (July 28) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (800th episode: Happy800th episode) (August 17) *''The Enchong Dee Show'' (150th episode: Kung Lahat ang Moment ni Enchong) (September 8) *''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (150th episode: Lalabasan ni Robera) (October 7) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (850th episode: Happy 750 episode) (October 14) *''Fun House'': Episode 29 (September 9, 2016), Episode 48 (October 7, 2016), Episode 68 (November 4, 2016), Episode 87 (December 2), 100th episode (Episode 100: 100 Fun Kids) (December 29), *''Lara Laura'' (100th episode: Kambal ng Kamatayan) (December 9) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (800th episode: Happy 800 episode) (December 12) *''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (100th episode: Sugod) (December 23) 2017 *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (850th episode: Happy 850 episode) (February 8) *''High School Life'' (100th episode: Best Day High School Ever) (February 10) *''Fun House'' (150th episode: Royal Kids) (February 23) *''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (150th episode: Laban Ka, Captan Barbell!) (March 3) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (900th episode: Happy 900 episode) (April 7) *''High School Life'' (150th episode: A Good Classmate) (April 25) *''Fun House'' (200th episode:: Summer La Kids Game) (May 8) *''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (200th episode: Captain Barbell vs. Bubog) (May 16) *''Morning Kris'' (100th episode: Happy Family ni Kris at Bimby (guest: Tonton Gutierrez and Joyce Abestano live)) (May 31) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (950th episode: Happy 950 episode) (June 8) *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (200th episode: Si Maya, Sir Chief, Si Abby May Eskwela) (June 10) *''High School Life'' (200th episode: I Learned Myself) (July 4) *''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (100th episode: Aral ng Puso) (July 4) *''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (250th episode: Tapang May Superpower) (July 25) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (1,000th episode: Happy 1,000 episode) (August 5) *''Morning Kris'' (150th episode: Masayang Buhay ni Kris) (August 9) *''Eh, Kasi Bata!'' (100th episode: Bata Batuta) (August 8) *''Magic Kamison'' (100th episode: Rumble Fairy) (September 8) *''High School Life'' (250th episode: I Learn Myself) (September 13) *''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (300th episode: Bakbakan Muna) (October 3) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (1,050 episode: Happy 1,050 episode) (October 3) *''Morning Kris'' (200th episode: Happy ni Kris) (October 18) *''Eh, Kasi Bata!'' (150th episode: Eh Di Ka-Kulit!) (October 17) *''High School Life'' (300th episode: Infatuated) (November 22) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (1,100 episode: Happy 1,100 episode) (November 30) *''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (350th episode: Sugod Lakas) (December 12) *''Morning Kris'' (250th episode) (December 20) *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (200th episode: Give Love on Christmas Day) (December 23) *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (200th episode: #HIFDHappy13) (December 31) 2018 *''Dingdong n' Lani'' (200th episode: Special Guest: Nonoy Zuñiga and Sylvia La Torre) (January 7) *''To Love Again'' (100th episode: Fallin') (January 12) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (150th episode: Happy 1,150 episode) (January 27) *''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (400th episode: Bigasig) (February 20) *''Morning Kris'' (300th episode) (February 28) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (1,200 episode: Happy 1,200 episode) (March 27) *''Chacha'' (100th episode: Happy Family) (April 17) *''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (450 episode: Resbak) (May 3) *''Morning Kris'' (350th episode) (May 11) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (1,250 episode: Happy 1,250 episode) (May 28) *''Silang Mga Sisiw Sa Lansangan'' (100th episode: Bulag) (June 5) *''Till My Heartaches End'' (100th episode: My First Broken Heart) (June 19) *''Kapantay ay Langit'' (100th episode: Relasyon) (July 3) *''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (500th episode: Demanda) (July 12) *''Morning Kris'' (400th episode) (July 20) *''Merlyna'' (100th episode: Sea Tail) (July 24) *''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (550th episode: Mandirigma) (September 20) *''Saberlada'' (100th episode: Saberkada 100) (October 22) *''Iskul Bukol'' (100th episode: #BesKwelaEver) (December 15) 2019 *''Luz Clarita'' (100th episode: Playtime) (January 11) *''The Story of a School Girl'' (100th episode: Rulled Me) (January 11) *''Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?'' (100th episode: Lungkot) (January 11) *''Rapunzel'' (100th episode: Perfect) (April 5) *''Zylona'' (100th episode: Empressed) (June 11) *''Hapi House'' (100th episode: Hapi Family) (July 2) *''Flora Vega'' (100th episode: Ligaw) (July 2) *''Open Arms'' (100th episode: A First Sight) (October 18, 2019) *''Open Arms'' (150th episode: Promise Me) (December 27, 2019)